Complicated
by Tobi Madara Uchiha Kyuubi
Summary: I'm not good at Summaries so I'm just gonna say this. Sasuke and Naruto are having a tough time trying to figure out what to do since Sakura keeps harassing Naruto and end up falling in love with each oher. SasuNaru, KibaShino, NejiTen, and a lot more.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto does. Though I wished I owned it. Anyway, the only characters I own are my made up characters in the story you will see through out the story. Thank you for your time! ^_^**

**Complicated**

Sasuke Uchiha was at his home, in his room, reading. He lived with his older brother, Itachi, and his cousin, Tobi. Though, usually, Itachi's and Tobi's friends would come over to hang out til around midnight, so Sasuke always stayed in his room. The young raven haired boy could hear music playing in the living room. He heard a knock on his door and looked back as the door opened. His older brother's head peeking in. "Sasuke, dinner is ready." He said then left the doorway. Sasuke sighed, closing his book. He got off the bed and out of the room. In the living room was Hidan, Kakuzu, Pein, Konan, Tobi, Zetsu, Deidara, and Sasori from the gang Itachi is in which is called the Akatsuki. Itachi's girlfriend, Nessie Takahashi, was there as well. Nessie was a strange girl, her eye color never stayed one color, they always change colors at the most random times. When Sasuke first met Nessie, her eye color went from blue to yellow then to black, which Sasuke was freaked about but soon got used to it. The youngest Uchiha was the only one without a girlfriend/boyfriend. Sasuke sits at the dining room table, ramen sitting in front of him on the table, he begins to eat, muting all of the laughter and talking from his older brother's loud friends.

"It's nice to see you come out of your room, Sasuke-kun." Nessie said, sitting beside him with a bowl of ramen in her hands. Sasuke looks over at Nessie and smiles, out of all the people his older brother dated, the only one he liked was his current girlfriend.

"Yeah. I would come out more often if Itachi's friends weren't so loud and annoying.." The raven haired boy said between bites. Nessie giggled at his comment.

"Yeah, I agree. The boys could be too loud and obnoxious sometimes." Nessie said.

"Sometimes?" Sasuke asked sarcastically.

"Haha, okay okay, they're loud and obnoxious **ALL** the time." The blonde said, laughing a bit.

"What you guys talking about?" Itachi said, hugging Nessie from behind.

"We were talking about how loud and annoying your friends could be when they come over." Sasuke said, not feeling like making up a lie like he usually would. Itachi laughed, unfortunately he had to agree with his younger brother. Sasuke didn't feel like going back to his room so he sat in the dining room table and chatted with Nessie and Itachi for the rest of the time. "So, how come Tobi's girlfriend didn't come over?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi shrugged. "I don't know, Tobi said that she had other thing's to do and was busy." Itachi said. Tobi's girlfriend, Kaili Momokaishi, usually always comes over to visit Tobi as much as possible since she didn't live in the same town as Tobi and the others. That was the same thing with Nessie except when she started dating Itachi, she moved into this town so it wouldn't be a long-distance relationship. Tobi suddenly walks into the room, holding his cell phone so he could hear whoever was on the other line better. The three looked at Tobi, seeing a serious face instead of his usual hyper/happy face. Once Tobi hung up, he looked at the older Uchiha.

"Itachi-kun, can you take Tobi to Kaili-chan's house right away? Her only family member, her twin brother Kairi Momokaishi, just died and she don't have a home now." Tobi said.

"Of course Tobi. Sasuke, I'll be right back." Itachi said, grabbing his car keys and heading towards the door with Tobi following close behind him. Once they left everyone but Sasuke (of course) and Nessie left.

"I feel bad for Kaili-chan.." Nessie said. Sasuke knew why the blonde probably felt more bad for Kaili than him. He hated seeing others family members and loved ones die, it reminded him of his own parents dying in front of him.

"I'm going to the park, I'll be back soon.." The raven haired boy said before leaving the house. He walked into the park and was walking towards a bench when he heard crying. He was wondering who would be here at this time of night crying so he walked quietly to where he heard it. He found his classmate, Naruto Uzumaki, on his knees crying. Sasuke hesitated a little before walking over to Naruto, kneeling down beside him. "Dobe? Are you okay?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto looked up with tears running down his face. "Teme? W-Why are you here..?" The blonde boy asked, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"I was taking a walk and heard someone crying so I followed the sound and found you crying." The raven boy replied.

"At this time of night?" Naruto said in disbelief, the blonde always came at this time and never saw anyone but himself walk through the park at this time.

Sasuke sighed. "Yeah, my older brother had to take Tobi to go to his girlfriend's house. Itachi's girlfriend is still at the house and I didn't feel like being in the house at the moment so I came here. Now, why were you crying?" He said.

This time Naruto sighed. "It's nothing you should worry about, teme. You probably don't actually care.." The blonde said, looking at the brick pathway underneath him.

"Stop being a baka, dobe. Come on, you could tell me once we get to my house. It's too cold out here." The raven said, standing up and holding hs hand out for Naruto. The blonde looked up at Sasuke, a bit surprised, and took his hand and stood up. The two walked back to the Uchiha house, not realizing they were still holding hands until they got to the porch of Sasuke's house. They quickly let go of each other's hand before Sasuke opened the door and went in after Naruto. Nessie was in the living room when she heard the door open. She looks over to see Sasuke was back but brought home a blonde haired boy with blue eyes. Nessie smiled warmly at them.

"Welcome back Sasuke-kun. Who's your friend?" Nessie asked.

"This is Naruto Uzumaki, he's my classmate. Naruto, this is my older brother's girlfriend, Nessie." Sasuke said.

"Nice to meet you, Nessie-san." Naruto said and bows.

"If you don't mind, we'll be in my room." The raven said and leads the blonde boy to his room. Once they went into Sasuke's room, he closed the door and sits on the bed. Naruto sits down beside Sasuke. "Okay, dobe, what happened that made you cry?" The raven asked.

The blonde looks at the raven haired boy, not used to him being so nice and concerned. "Teme.. Why are you being so nice all of a sudden..?" Naruto asked.

"Stop trying to change the subject, dobe.." Sasuke said. The blonde sighed and looked out the window.

".. It's nothing, teme.. I only cried because I couldn't hold it in any longer.." He said, though it came out as a whisper.

"The cause is Sakura Haruno, isn't it?" The raven assumed. The blonde just nodded his head as if he lost his voice all of a sudden. Sasuke didn't like this. Sakura Haruno was a bitch to everyone but her friends and him (Sasuke), of course she would bitch at Naruto and practically destroy him, especially since the blonde had a crush on the pinkette. The raven silently growled at this. He hated the pinkette because of many reasons, she was a bitch, she'd always spread rumors about people she didn't like, she **ALWAYS** hurt his best friend and that was the biggest reason. He hated that she'd terrorize, and hurt the blonde because he was closer to him than her. Sasuke would always tell Sakura to stop but she wouldn't listen and say '_Naruto doesn't deserve to be friends with you._' "Don't listen to her, dobe. Pay no mind to her, it's worthless to reason with her. Naruto, she hurts you emotionally and sometimes physically, don't you think it's time to get over this crush and find someone else that treats you right?" Sasuke said, worried about his friend. The raven, even though was best friends with the blonde, never showed that he actually cared about anything or anyone. He would always show no emotion around anybody but his family. The blonde looked at the raven, he heard this all the time but this was the first time he ever saw any emotion on the raven's face.

"I guess you're right, but the only people that treat me like an actual human being is you, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Kiba, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Tenten, and Lee.. Shikamaru is dating Temari, Chouji is dating his food practically, Kiba is dating Shino which I think is kinda creepy, Gaara is dating Vira, Kankuro is dating Kiki, Tenten is dating Neji, and I'm starting to think Lee is dating Guy-sensei." The blonde said. The raven sighed, this was harder than he thought. "But what about you, teme?" The blonde asked after a long pause. Sasuke looks at Naruto.

"I don't know, dobe.. I'd feel kind of awkward if I started dating you. I don't mean that in a bad way but you know, we're both guys.." Sasuke said, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, okay. Well, I better get home. Thanks teme. I'll see you at school tomorrow." The blonde said, standing up. The raven nodded his head as he walked with Naruto out of his room and to the door. They waved goodbye and Naruto fled, going to his apartment. Sasuke sighed as he closed the door and layed on the couch. Itachi and Tobi were back and in bed. Nessie stayed over to be with Itachi and Kaili was also here to stay since her brother died and apparently had no house. The raven was too tired to walk back into his room to go to bed so he fell asleep on the couch.

**A/N: I hope you like it, I'm in the process of making TWO yaoi stories. One of SasoDei and this one SasuNaru. Please review, I am only a beginner so... Anyway, I hope you like it so far. What will happen with Sasuke and Naruto? What happened in Nessie's past that made her feel more bad for Kaili than Sasuke? Find out in later chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, I only made up a few characters that you will see and learn about in the story.**

Sasuke woke up from Itachi shaking him while yelling his name. He opens his eyes to look up at his older brother. "Come on, Sasuke, you have to get ready for school. I need to get ready for work as well. Not sure why you slept on the couch but hurry up. Kaili is making breakfast." Itachi said. The younger brother sighed and got off the couch and goes into his room. He grabs a black shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back, and black shorts. He walks into the bathroom that's connected to his room and took a quick shower. Once he was finished he put on his clean clothes and walked out of the bathroom and out of his room. The raven sat at the dining room table as a plate with two pancakes were set in front of him. The raven looked up at Kaili, noticing her blue-ish black hair was put up in a ponytail for once, and smiled.

"Thanks Kaili-chan.." Sasuke said as he starts eating his pancakes.

"Your welcome, Sasuke-kun." Kaili said, and returns to the kitchen. Once Sasuke had finished his breakfast, he puts his plate into the sink and went to the door and slipped on his black open-toed shoes.

"I'm going ahead without you.." The raven said to his cousin, Tobi.

"Ah! Wait for Tobi, Sasuke-kun~!" Tobi yelled as Sasuke went out the door. The older Uchiha sighs.

"I wonder what he has on his mind this time.." The older male said. Nessie, whose arms were around Itachi's waist, giggles before kissing her lover.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. I'll see you after work." Nessie said as she lets go of Itachi and puts her shoes on. Itachi just nods before going back to getting ready for work. Nessie was also a High School student, a senior. She was only three years younger than Itachi but to them, age didn't matter at all. It was the same with Kaili and Tobi, except Tobi was a junior and Kaili was a sophomore before that incident happened last night, the youngest Uchiha was only a freshmen and so far hated school. His older brother always told him it'd get a lot better after a while but there was no such luck for him. When Sasuke got to the school, he wanted to run away since all of the girls that had a crush on him were running up to him.

"Sasuke-kun~! How was your weekend?" A familiar voice asked, he knew exactly who it belonged to and, instead of turning to face the pinkette and answer, he ignores her and walks away. The raven looks around, looking for his best friend and found him with Kiba, Shino, and Hinata. He walks over to them and hits the bonde's head.

"Hey Dobe, Kiba, Shino, Hinata.." Sasuke said. The blonde rubs his head and looks up at Sasuke.

"What the hell was that for, Teme?" Naruto yells.

"Nothing.." Sasuke said.

Kiba was sitting between Naruto and Shino, leaning against Shino, when he looks up to see Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke." The brunette said, waving at the raven. Shino just looks up at Sasuke without saying a word, it seemed difficult to understand how a loud mouth like Kiba could fall in love with the quietest person in this whole entire school, Shino, but it somehow happened.

"H-Hello, Sasuke-kun.." Hinata said shyly. Hinata was the only girl (thats a freshmen) who didnt have a crush on the raven.

"What a drag, Sasuke why cant those girls stop following you around, they're such a pain.." A familiar said from behind the Uchiha. Sasuke looked behind him at Shikamaru and Temari, along with her siblings; Gaara and Kankuro, and smirks a little.

"I don't know, why don't you ask them yourself? Or are you too lazy?" Sasuke replied. Shikamaru sighs and rubs the back of his head.

"Too much of a pain to go through that hassle of trying to get them to listen. It already amazes me that I get her to listen.." Shikamaru said, pointing at Temari. Temari just rolls her eyes. Right then, the bell rings for them to go to their homeroom and first class of the day. The gang walks into the school and to their homerooms. Naruto was the only person in Sasuke's homeroom that he actually talks to. The Uchiha sat at the back of the room and by a window. His best friend sat beside him with his head on the desk. The raven looked at the blonde.

"What time did you get to bed?" Sasuke asked.

"Uhh.. One in the morning, I think.." The blonde mumbles which was barely audible. The raven sighed.

"Why didn't you go to bed earlier?" He asked.

The blonde looks up at Sasuke. "I couldn't sleep.." He says. "I had a lot of things on my mind after I left your house.."

"Anything about her?"

"No. Luckily, I had no thoughts about her.. It.. Was actually about you.."

"Naruto, we already talked about this.. Yes, I do know we already have gay friends but thinking about me being gay makes me feel a bit awkward.."

"I think your just trying to convince yourself of what you're saying. I think you're just afraid."

"Afraid? Of what?"

"That if we did date and we broke up we wouldn't be friends anymore."

_Crap, he somehow figured that out.._ Sasuke thought, keeping his expression emotionless. "I know you aren't going to admit it out in public, how bout at lunch we go to the courtyard since no one goes there for lunch and you tell me the truth of why you won't.." Naruto said.

"Fine. Lunch, at courtyard.." Sasuke said and looks out the window. The blonde smiles to himself, he never told Sasuke or anyone for that matter that he didn't have a crush on Sakura, he had a crush on his best friend. The bell rings at that moment and the teacher walks into the classroom.

~xxx~

It was lunch time already after the fourth class and Sasuke was making his way to his locker before he went to the courtyard. When he ot to his locker, he wasn't surprised to see Sakura Haruno standing beside it. "Hi Sasuke-kun. Would you please sit with me at lunch today?" The pinkette asked. The raven just ignores her, opens his locker, grabs a book, closes the locker and starts walking away. "You know, it's very rude to ignore someone when they're talking, especially a lady." Sakura pointed out as she walked beside Sasuke. The Uchiha stops and faces the pinkette, glaring at her.

"Leave me alone, Sakura. I ignore you because I don't want to talk to you. I am pretty sure I told you that if I say nothing to you that means I don't want to talk to you earlier in the year.. Now get out of my sight.." Sasuke said in a cold voice. He could tell he made the pinkette cry when she quickly turned around and ran away but he could care less for the bitch. The raven walks into the courtyard and sits at the table Naruto was at.

"You're late, Teme.." The blonde said, glaring at the raven.

"Sorry.. She wouldn't leave me alone, that's why I was late.." Sasuke said, he never liked saying her name, especially in front f Naruto.

"Oh... Anyway, If you're afraid that we may never stay best friends if we were to break up then don't be. I'd always be your best friend." Naruto said with a smile. Sasuke sighed, he didn't know what to tell him. He wanted to date the blonde and yet he didn't but it seemed like he was getting more, deeper, feelings towards his best friend.

"So, are you really over her?" The raven asked.

"Totally! What do ya say, Teme? Will you go out with me?" The blonde asked, smiling and blushing.

"All right, but I don't want anyone but my family to know right now, okay?" Sasuke said.

"Yay! Understood!" Naruto said happily. Sasuke smiles slightly and stands up.

"Lets go to the cafeteria now, I'm starving." Sasuke said. Naruto nods and stands up. They walk out of the courtyard and to the cafeteria. They get to the cafeteria.

"Hey Teme, I'm getting in line now, save me a seat." The blonde said. The raven looks at Naruto and nods as he watches him go towards the line. The Uchiha stuffs his hands in his pockets and goes to the table where his and Naruto's friends were and sits down beside Shikamaru, making sure there's an empty seat for the knucklehead. Naruto was walking towards the line when he got stopped by someone grabbing his shoulder. He turns around to see who grabbed his shoulder and looks at Sakura.

"You idiot!" The pinkette yelled as she punched Naruto in the face, making him fall down. She starts kicking him. "Why does Sasuke-kun always want to hang around you, why is it always you and not me or anybody else! You bastard! You're probably thinking that if you got close to Sasuke-kun, the girls would want to date you as well! Think again asshole!" Sakura continued yelling insults at him, kicking him, and sometimes punching him as well. Naruto didn't know what to do, he never wanted to hit a girl and he never would, it was just his nature to not hit girls. The pinkette's friends just sat there laughing at how pathetic the blonde boy looked as he was being abused by the girl that they all thought he had a crush on. Sasuke heard yelling from across the room and recognized it as Sakura's. He looks over and saw the pinkette standing over Naruto, kicking him and yelling at him. Sasuke knew that this was going to keep happening if he didn't do something so he stood up, and was about to walk over to them.

"Sasuke... I have a bad feeling about this so I'm coming with..." Gaara said. The Uchiha looked over at Gaara and nods. Gaara wasn't exactly Sasuke's friend, more like rivals, but Gaara was friends with Naruto and Sasuke learned to accept that even if he hated the blonde's friend, he'd try to be as nice as he could around him. Gaara stood up and followed the raven over to the pinkette and Naruto. When Sasuke reached to where they were, Sakura's friends stopped laughing abruptly and stared at Sasuke, already knowing what was going to happen. Sasuke wasn't afraid to hit girls, especially those who abuse his friends and the Uchiha punched Sakura on the face, making her stumble back a few steps. The pinkette looked shocked, she didn't think the raven would actually **HIT** her.

"S-Sasuke-kun... Why did you hit me? Guys aren't supposed to hit girls.." Sakura said. Sasuke glared at her.

"I'm not a 'perfect gentleman' like all you bitches think I am.. That's why I hit you. I don't give a damn if I'm not supposed to hit girls.. You have caused my friend a lot of pain and I had enough of it.." Sasuke said coldly.

"May I?" Gaara asked, it was obvious that the red head have been itching for a fight that he could be in. Sasuke looks at him, smirks and nods. About five seconds after the Uchiha nodded Gaara started punching her utnil she hit the ground and started to kick her nonstop. At that point, the teachers that started to stop the fight didn't go to stop them since they knew they wouldn't be able to stop Gaara. Sasuke watched for a few seconds, satisfied that he let Gaara take over, then looks over at Naruto and kneels beside him.

"Are you okay, Naruto?" The raven asked. The blonde looks up at him and smiles slightly.

"I-I think so.. Thanks, Sasuke." Naruto said, he went to get up but finds out that he broke his leg. Sasuke puts his arm around the blonde's waist, putting the blonde's arm around his shoulders. He carefully stands up with Naruto. Naruto's broken leg off the ground and Sasuke helps him go to the nurses office which, luckily, wasn't too far away. The two sat in the nurses office as the nurse called an ambulance to take Naruto to get him a cast for his broken leg. Sasuke was able to go with him since he argued with the nurse that he wasn't going to let Naruto go alone. Once the ambulance came, the raven haired boy helped the blonde into the ambulance and sat in there with the blonde all the way to the hospital.

**A/N: Sorry it's taking so long. Trying to think of some ideas while packing. I'm moving so I might not be able to post new chapters for a while. Thank you for reading this far!**


End file.
